1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing the display device. In particular, the invention relates to a flexible display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flat panel displays, such as an organic electroluminescence (EL) display device, have a display panel including a thin film transistor (TFT) or an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) on a substrate. Glass substrates have been used as the substrate of such display panels. On the other hand, flexible displays, which have a flexible display panel with a substrate including a resin film, have been developed in recent years.